


Security Check

by CocaineBottle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocaineBottle/pseuds/CocaineBottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>海关的安检员John遇上一个可疑又性感的男人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Security Check

**Author's Note:**

> 给RR的生贺。生快！

John一眼就注意到队末那个高挑瘦削的男人。

作为经过严格训练的海关安检人员，John无法不注意到这男人与他高级大衣的高贵不符的苍白脸色凌乱卷毛——穿得起这么昂贵的大衣，却不会好好打理仪容？更别说他那紧紧护着下颌脖子的竖起的衣领，和一直一动不动藏在口袋里的手……

默默在心中给这男人打上了“形迹可疑”的标签，John向他走去。

 

* * *

 

“尽管我很欣赏你的才华展示，但那并不能使你免于问话。”

一般人可不会有说着这句话的John这么淡定，尤其是当自己的近况被一位只遇见几分钟的陌生人当众历历数来之后。事实上John在众人震惊而畏怯的目光中高声赞美了对方的才智——“蠢蛋才不懂的观察推理”，用那位陌生人的话来说——然后毫不动摇地把人带到了问讯室。

“无聊。”高挑男人翻了个大大的白眼，“你们这种糟糕的问话技术总是能顺利地套出谎言，倒是个难得的创举。”

不得不说，这男人尽管举止出人意表，但是实在是见鬼的迷人。躯体修长比例精致，西服紧紧包裹着诱惑的曲线；近看的脸庞白皙柔软，丰满嘴唇和高耸颧骨简直是艺术家手下得意的雕塑，黑色卷发如此惹火，以至于发梢间显露的华美眼眸更加不可方物。还有他的聪明劲，那该死的足以引导性感新潮流的聪明劲。

John不够直，而这家伙足够火辣。

“那很抱歉你接下来的时间都要由‘在阿富汗前线受伤退役后勉强接受岗位调配屈就海关的前军医’John Watson来接手了。”收回渐渐升温的端详对方的视线，John轻松引用几分钟前对方对自己的描述来介绍自己，低头打开问讯记录，“名字？”

“Mycroft Holmes.”

“说真话。”

“Mycroft Holmes.”

“我说了‘说真话’，那就是字面意思。”John直直盯着对方，眼神锋利。

Sherlock感觉自己瞬间被对方的气场压下，不必说他对他谎言的直接识破，光是这强势而危险的模样已经让Sherlock对眼前人迅速改观，他知道自己喜欢“不无聊”的人，但John是各路谋杀凶手以外第一个给他这种感觉的人。这让他心跳加速。

“……Sherlock Holmes.”Sherlock回过神，顺从地道出答案，心思却早就扑向桌子对面了。

“很好。”John满意一笑，莫名的魅力化作一道电流划过Sherlock的脊椎，让他一阵轻颤，“现在告诉我，你是不是藏了什么违禁品？”

Sherlock第一次顺着自己的冲动说话：

“我建议，你自己来搜。”

而幸运的是，走过来将他拽起来的John没有给他反悔的机会。

 

* * *

 

Sherlock直直地站着，双手打开平举双腿微分，作为配合搜查的姿势这一个标准得可以进教科书了。

“……很擅长被搜查，嗯？”将对方口袋里搜出来的安全套撇到桌上，John抬眼盯着黑发男人若无其事的神情，不禁玩味。

“从来没有过这么让人呼吸困难的。”若有若无的笑意在青玉眸子上浮动，而John为对方的直接挑了挑眉。双手贴在Sherlock的身侧，从腋下缓缓滑下去，最后握住对方纤瘦的腰，John用拇指轻轻在Sherlock的腰上打转。

“这是夸张，还是心虚？”半蹲着，John轻轻拨开黑发男人长得荒谬的双腿，把手放到了他的大腿内侧。

“你说了……‘说真话’。”感受John隔着轻薄的西装裤布料拍打他的大腿，一路向下，又回到大腿内侧仔细抚摸，还用手背蹭Sherlock的腿根，惹得黑发男人连话都说得气息不稳。

John轻笑着，从Sherlock肩上褪下那件奢侈的大衣随手甩到桌上，手伸向黑发男人紧绷的衬衣扣子。

“衣物说不定是障眼法，请你脱掉配合检查。”一颗扣子，又一颗扣子，黑发男人白皙的上身在衣襟间逐渐展示，John将他的衣摆从裤腰中拉出，打开了质地精良的衬衣。

柔软的肌肤贴着匀称的肌肉，光滑细腻，而胸前的乳头小巧粉嫩，在衬衣的摩擦下悄悄挺立，昭显主人隐蔽的情欲。手掌在黑发男人优雅的锁骨上摩挲，来来回回，仿佛要把肌理纹路都摸清楚。在那一片皮肤发红之前，手又顺着胸膛滑了下去。

“那儿……能藏什么……”被对方捏住乳尖细细把玩，Sherlock强行忍下颤抖，保持姿势。

“我们不能遗漏任何可能性。”John轻声回答，一低头就含住了那枚果实用力吮吸，另一边则用指尖搔动揉捏，左右交替。Sherlock软下去的腰被John一把握住，摩挲一会儿之后用力逼他转过身去。

修身的西装外衣被人从肩头扯下，Sherlock弯腰撑在了问讯桌上，将毫无防备的后背展示在对方面前。一双火热的手从肩胛一路滑落到他的臀部——

“嗯！”

臀瓣上轻巧的一拍差点没让Sherlock叫出来，回头却看见John还是那副公事公办的表情，坦然对上他的视线然后要求道：“请把你的裤子脱掉。我们需要检查一下——内部。”

 

* * *

 

赤裸的臀部扬起来，柔软滑嫩的触感并不能被橡胶手套阻隔，John在两边肉瓣在打着圈揉捏，手指在Sherlock的喘息中探进了臀缝，轻轻掰开……

一声呜咽从前面传来，John收回搔刮紧致穴口的指尖，在手套上添了点安全套包装里的润滑，不等黑发男人给出反应，再次探询秘地。

“哈……”低婉的磁性男声从Sherlock喉底溢出，甬道下意识收紧夹住入侵的异物，身前的性器却悄悄硬了起来。John见状，无声一笑，将手指抽出又再深深插进，若无其事地顶在了那个敏感的点上，“啊！！”

“哦，对不起。”John飞快地把手抽出，假装没有见到Sherlock不舍地撅起臀部的小动作，用最正直的语气给黑发男人道歉，“抱歉造成你的不适，但这是必须的检查，你得见谅。”

“……好。”Sherlock咬着唇压抑下腹涌动的热流，调整姿势再次接受身后的入侵。John揉了揉微微张开的穴口，一下子推进两只手指。

几近尖叫的一声喘息回荡在审讯室。John将手指插到最深，默默感受着火热甬道的触感，润滑剂缓缓在穴口挤出来，占湿了Sherlock形状美好的臀缝，让人欲火升腾。John咬了咬牙还是没忍住，手指渐渐抽插起来。

“God oh yes……”Sherlock诚实地呻吟出声，扭腰方便John的手指插得更深。柔嫩的内壁很快适应了手指的揉弄，正顺从地包裹着异物，John摆动指尖探索的动作勾得Sherlock忍不住向后撞去以求更多摩擦。John见状却一下子把手抽了出来，空留Sherlock一声失望的哀叫。

“请不要乱动，配合一点。”话末消失在Sherlock臀瓣的一记拍打上，John压下他的上半身趴在桌子上，西装衬衣被推开露出瘦削柔韧的腰，不着丝缕的下身诱人至极。

“啊！”Sherlock一声惊叫然后捂住了自己的嘴，无助地抑制住自己情不自禁的呻吟。身后的手指直直撞进来又马上抽出，一下一下插得小穴酥麻不已。John感受到自己的指尖进出得越来越畅顺，情欲渐渐在下腹腾升，驱使他的手指越探越深、越留越久，最后变成在甬道深处的碾磨揉弄。

从未被触碰过的部位被如此把玩，Sherlock抓挠着桌面勉力忍耐，臀部在陌生却迷人的快感中轻轻摆动迎合，John顺从自己的心意在白嫩的臀肉上拍了一记，满意地听见黑发男人唇间迸出吟叫，不禁反复扇打。

Sherlock扭腰想要躲开身后肆虐的手掌，不料牵动了体内的手指，顿时一阵酥软；落在臀上的击打其实并未造成痛楚，反而恰到好处地刺激Sherlock的感官，让他在前军人身下颤抖不已意乱神迷，成为对方顺从的猎物。Sherlock沉迷在这初经人事的快感中，不知不觉间就被扒光了身上的衣物，白皙修长的身体任John尽情观赏。

满意的John终于停下了手上动作，Sherlock松出一口不知是失望还是解脱的气，紧接着就听见了裤链被拉开的声音。一双有力的手将Sherlock翻过来让他悬着下身仰躺在审讯桌上，Sherlock下意识扬起双腿寻找落点，就被腿间的人顺势插了进来。

“嗯——啊！”火热巨大的性器在早已打开等待的小穴中长驱直入，Sherlock简直以为自己被劈开两半而John则感觉几乎被夹断。润滑剂在紧贴的皮肤之间缓冲着，方便两人结合得更深，直到毛发都埋到一起。

“处子。”John俯下身将吮吸黑发男人圆润的耳垂，将这个词火热而暧昧地吹进对方的耳腔里，惹得Sherlock又是一阵颤抖——他脸上晕开的红潮让John坚定了自己的判断，同时心醉不已，“You're amazing.”

没等对方回过神，John就忍不住深深浅浅地戳刺起来，Sherlock刚刚想要回嘴的念头一下子飞得老远，窜到舌尖的字句被呻吟全部冲散，碎落成连串的前军人的名字，就是好不容易凝起一点力气也只顾着用来求饶了。

John的手臂揽过Sherlock的腰，一个用力将后者抱了起来，Sherlock在情欲的迷雾中惊慌地搂紧另一个人，身体以极为放荡的姿态缠在John身上，后穴还深深地插着对方怒挺的性器。John抬头擒获怀里人丰满红润的唇一再深吻，动情地交换两人的津液，跌撞几步，抱着Sherlock在一张椅子上重重坐了下去。姿势突然的改变让John瞬间顶到最深处，Sherlock一声抽气混着啜泣很快有被John用力吻掉。

上下两张小嘴都被对方完全侵占，Sherlock有种充盈而满足的感觉，在John怀里放松身体，尽可能地回应着John的施与，“操我。John，操我。”低沉沙哑的呢喃揉在交缠的唇舌间，这句话听着比它字面还要淫靡，John小腹猛地一紧，赶在Sherlock说出更多能直接把他勾引射了的话语前深深顶入，下身顶在甬道里放肆地插弄起来，将黑发男人彻底干翻。

哽咽的喉间溢出阵阵急切的喘息，Sherlock咬着唇将腿打得更开，柔软温顺的后穴让John恨不得连双球都撞到里面去。温热的臀磨蹭着John的腿根，他握紧Sherlock的腰，换着角度进出那紧致的私处，勾出身上人声声媚吟。

“你这么热……这么软……”John将自己送到深处，挡下Sherlock无力的推拒，微微打圈蹭着羞涩收缩的内壁，“真可爱……”使不上力气的手在John小腹上打滑，倒像是别样的爱抚，Sherlock含糊地呢喃着大概是“太深”的字眼，身下却亲密地吸吮着对方的老二不放。

John爱抚着被性器大大撑开的穴口，指尖在腿间来回滑动，感受着对方不曾示人的隐秘部位的柔嫩肌肤，将黑发男人脸上快感与耻感交织的表情尽收眼底。被Sherlock诱人的羞赧煽动，John重新开始挺动腰胯，摁着修长的腿随心所欲地操弄那迷人的翘臀。快感的浪潮一阵阵从下身冲刷上来，Sherlock扭腰迎合进犯的节奏，一再将嫩穴往John的硬热上送。

肉体碰撞的淫靡拍响越来越响越来越快，两人的喘息低吼混合在一起，终于在狂乱失控的节奏中逼上了巅峰。

 

* * *

 

John拿着安全套打结扔掉，回头看见Sherlock维持着被抱到桌子上的姿势没变，下身柔弱而空荡地敞开，被狠狠操开的湿润后穴隐约在臀间展露——John刚释放过的欲望还是略微一紧。

捞起被随意丢开的衣服，John搂过Sherlock一件件替他穿上。用布料渐渐将被自己肆意占有果的躯体遮掩起来——这种感觉亲密而微妙，而且给人一种无可比拟的满足感，John理顺Sherlock大衣的领子，扶着对方的后颈又是一个深吻。

“你喜欢这个。”Sherlock歇在John的肩上，用他的观察率先打破沉默，“如果……如果你和我——共赴一段关系，你每天都可以，”他斟酌言辞好一会儿，“……嗯，帮我穿衣服。”

一阵笑声从前军人的喉间溢出，“小处子……事后话不是这么说的。”忍俊不禁的John感受着怀里黑发男人瞬间紧张又强自镇定，声线愉快而温柔，“不过——God yes.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
